Three-dimensional (3D) display by computer graphics has become extensively used and 3D display that looks more real is demanded. In response to such a demand, methods of capturing images of actual three-dimensional objects and creating 3D modeling data have been established.
In such cases, what is called a compound eye camera (stereo camera) having optical axes shifted in accordance with the parallax is used in order to identify the three-dimensional position of an object.
Also known are pattern projection methods in which a projection pattern such as a dot pattern is projected on a three-dimensional imaging-target object so that characteristic points can be obtained even if the object has no texture and is difficult to identify its three-dimensional shape including recesses and projections.